Identité : Eileen Prince, épouse Snape
by Zazaone
Summary: Tant à savoir sur Eileen Prince, mère de Severus Snape, et si peu de renseignements. Voici une partie de sa vie, de ses joies, de ses peines aussi en 5 OS indépendants.


**Est-ce ma faute à moi ? **

**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer : **patamoi... toujours à JKR**  
Note de l'auteuse**: Voici ma toute première réponse à une sympathique nouvelle communauté de Live Journal : Pompom Power! Les deux modos, Ezilda et Sombrenostalgie sont parties en croisade pour sortir de l'oubli tous les personnages oubliés de l'univers de Harry Potter… J'ai donc 5 OS à écrire sur Eileen Prince  
Mon Eileen n'est pas franchement rigolote... Il faut dire que c'est celle que je me suis forgée dans la tête, celle de Requiem (une de mes fics longues) .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Est-ce ma faute à moi, si je ne suis qu'une fille ?  
Est-ce ma faute si Mère enchaîne les fausses-couches plus rapidement que Père les revers financiers ?  
Est-ce ma faute à moi si le nom de Prince va s'éteindre, tomber dans l'oubli ?

Mes yeux le crient mais ma bouche reste close, tandis que de dépit, Père projette le flacon maintenant vide contre le sombre mur de pierres de son laboratoire privé. Les éclats s'éparpillent au sol. Je baisse la tête, cachant une fois de plus mon visage derrière mes longs cheveux noirs, le menton plongé dans le col de cette robe de sorcier devenue trop grande pour moi.

Je regarde les larges dalles de grès sur lesquelles j'ai passé tant d'heures à jouer lorsque j'étais enfant.  
Et tant d'heures à souffrir également.  
Dès que j'ai su marcher, Père m'a traîné dans ce lieu. Je prenais cette salle remplie de mille odeurs, d'objets extraordinaires pour mes yeux d'enfants, de bocaux et flacons aux contenus mystérieux, pour une salle de jeux. Je n'y pénétrais habituellement que sous la rigoureuse surveillance maternelle. Père m'en avait furieusement défendu l'entrée et dans ma jeune innocence, je me réjouissais d'être devenue suffisamment grande et raisonnable pour en obtenir l'accès. Ma petite menotte nichée dans la poigne de Père, l'autre agrippant ma poupée de tissu et mon chaudron miniature, je trottinais dans son sillage, babillant gaiement.

« Dis, Père, tu m'apprendras à fabriquer des bulles roses ? Et une potion pour ma poupée qui est trop malade ? Et Père, je pourrais tourner la très grande cuillère dans le plus grand des chaudrons ? Et tu me diras le nom des choses bizarres enfermées dans les flacons ? Et puis... »

Je n'obtins qu'un très sec « Tais-toi ! » en guise de réponse.

Bien que très jeune, je savais déjà qu'il m'en cuirait de lui désobéir. Je me tus, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et contemplant les trésors de cette merveilleuse salle de jeux, attendant impatiemment que père m'apprenne l'un de ses jeux.

Hélas ! Je découvris bien vite que Père n'était pas prêteur, qu'il gardait sa « salle de jeux », ses « jouets » pour lui seul. J'en étais un moi-même, ou plutôt un cobaye. Sans un explication, sans un sourire, il se tourna vers moi en tendant un fiole emplit d'un liquide à l'aspect répugnant.

« Bois ! » m'ordonna-t-il. Tentant de convaincre mon palais et mon estomac que l'odeur et le goût du breuvage n'étaient pas identiques à son apparence, je parvins à en avaler la plus grande partie sans vomir. Je tentais un pâle sourire en direction de Père, quémandant un compliment pour mon effort louable quand je ressentis les premières douleurs.

Il me semblait que mes membres étaient écartelés, que les organes se déchiraient. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes et je roulais sur le sol en criant autant de peur que de souffrance.

« Tais-toi ! » répéta Père, le ton nullement adouci par le martyre qu'il m'infligeait.

Je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang et serrais mes petits poings aussi fort que je le pouvais mais quelques gémissements parvenaient malgré tout à m'échapper, vite réprimandés par un grognement.

Peu à peu les spasmes s'apaisèrent et je pus me relever, seule. Je me sentais malhabile, engoncée dans mes vêtements. Ne m'arrêtant pas à ces détails, je me tournais vers Père, quémandant une explication, une réponse. Jamais jusqu'à présent Père ne m'avait infligé de souffrance qui ne fut méritée, correction d'une quelconque bêtise. Le jeune être que j'étais ne comprenait plus. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir Père me sourire. Un sourire large, franc, venant du fond du coeur tandis que, s'agenouillant en me tendant les bras, il m'appelait avec une douceur toute nouvelle pour moi : « Mon fils... ».

C'était sa première tentative.  
Je demeurais ce jour là le fils qu'il souhaitait ardemment durant trois heures, prouvant par cette amélioration du Polynectar toute son ingéniosité, sa grande science en potions. Sa connaissance en Magie Noire également. Mais il n'en fut pas satisfait pour autant.

Inlassablement il chercha à améliorer encore et toujours, tentant de prolonger la durée de la transformation. Son but fut rapidement évident, même à mes yeux d'enfant : que je devienne et surtout reste ce fils qu'il ne pouvait avoir autrement. Tout son comportement me l'apprenait. Il était chaleureux et protecteur tant que je conservais ma forme masculine, pour redevenir ensuite froid et distant.

Inlassablement, s'enfermant parfois plusieurs jours de suite dans son laboratoire, obsédé au point d'en oublier de manger, il cherchait, mois après mois, années après années.

Mois après mois, années après années, je testais les variations qu'il apportait à cette potion. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû me rebeller, refuser. Mais à quoi bon. Je sais bien qu'il m'aurait contrainte à plier et à lui obéir. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Il en perdait le sens commun. Et je subissais son obsession, mois après mois, années après années.

Aujourd'hui, il espérait tant être parvenu à la réussite ! Trois jours, depuis trois jours j'étais interdite de sortie. Aucun voisin ne devait découvrir ma transformation. La paranoïa s'était emparée de lui. Qui pouvait donc m'apercevoir dans le fond de cette sinistre banlieue ouvrière où la déchéance financière de Père nous avait conduits. Est-ce ma faute à moi si certains ingrédients des potions coûtent très chers ?

Est-ce ma faute à moi si je me réjouis tant de la nouvelle portée par hibou ce matin même ? Le premier septembre de cette année, je suis acceptée au sein du noble établissement de Poudlard. Je vais quitter mes parents, partir loin de Père, de son laboratoire et de ses potions. Est-ce ma faute à moi si je suis impatiente ?

Encore une semaine à attendre... Plus qu'une semaine et je serai libre. Libre d'être autre chose qu'une fille ou un garçon.  
Je serai une élève...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'ai eu du mal et je trouve qu'elle a un ton de paroles beaucoup trop mûr pour ses onze ans... mais en même temps, je pense que dans la noble famille Prince, on ne chipotait pas sur l'éducation sociale des enfants. S'exprimer de façon recherchée devait être une obligation, un signe d'appartenance à l'élite sociale... dotant plus si les finances ne suivaient plus : il fallait préserver les apparences. Sans compter ce qu'elle subit..._

_Enfin voilà... et si cette Eileen vous a plu, vous la retrouverez dans Requiem for a Werelove... mais non ce n'est pas dan la pub !!!! enfin si un peu..._

_Mici beaucoup de m'avoir lue et gros zoubis !!!!_


End file.
